


Christmas Cake

by Chromata



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Christmas Cake, Christmas Eve, Cooking, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromata/pseuds/Chromata
Summary: Masato is baking.  Ai joins him.
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Mikaze Ai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Christmas Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Absol from Doki's server! I'm so sorry I'm so late with this but I hope you enjoy this Christmas eve fluff. Happy (late) holidays and happy new year!

There was nothing quite like cooking for others, Masato thought. Although he had taken up the pastime for unfortunate reasons, he had grown fond of it because of how happy it made the people around him. Christmas cake, he had noticed, was one food that evoked something in others that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. It being Christmas eve, it was more than time to make some so both STARISH and Quartet Night could have plenty to share at the meal Shining Saotome wanted them to have together.

“Masato? There you are.”

At the sound of Ai’s voice from the kitchen doorway, he nearly dropped his whisk, handle first, into the bowl of ingredients that would become the first of five bowls of frosting. Managing to keep hold of the whisk, he looked past the wire rack holding four cooling cakes and over at Ai. “Mika—ah, Ai. I didn’t see you there.” Saying his first name still felt strange. Ai had been his senpai before they had started dating, after all; calling him anything other than “Mikaze-senpai” seemed bizarre. Even their being in a relationship was still surreal.

“What are you doing in here so late? You usually go to sleep earlier than this.”

“I wanted to make some Christmas cakes to bring to tomorrow’s dinner. It’s Christmas eve, after all.”

“I thought I smelled something baking.” He gestured to the wire rack. “That is a lot of cake though.”

“I’m making five, just in case…” Just in case of what, he figured, he would leave to Ai’s imagination.

“I see… do you need any help with anything? The strawberries, perhaps?”

“I would love the help. The cutting board and the strawberries are on the other side of the counter.” 

Ai nodded and approached the cutting board, looking at the stacked cartons of strawberries. “This is a lot of strawberries.”

“Yes. Each cake requires around twenty of them, so I had to buy six containers to be sure I had enough.”

“Mm. How many do you want me to slice?”

“About fifty, cut in half vertically and then in slices across each half.”

“Understood.” With that, he grabbed the top carton of strawberries, pulled one out, and began to slice.

Masato returned to making the first batch of frosting, every so often looking at Ai and marveling at the speed with which he worked. “You’re quite fast,” he said at last, as he finished splitting the frosting he had made into two bowls. He got closer, one bowl in hand. “And precise.”

“Thank you.” He gestured to a small pile of sliced strawberries sitting at the corner of the cutting board. “Is this enough?”

His eyes widened. “That’s plenty. Thank you.” He took the strawberries, put them in the frosting-filled bowl, and started to mix.

Half an hour later the pair stood in Masato’s room, his desk holding five complete Christmas cakes on plates. Each was decorated with strawberries, dollops of frosting, three chocolate Christmas trees, and a plastic model of Santa Claus. “They look nice,” Ai said.

Masato smiled. “They really do.” He gazed at the cakes a little more, happy with his and Ai’s handiwork. “Before it gets later, we should go clean up so we can go to bed.”

“Yes.”

After a moment Masato pulled a pair of forks and a sheathed knife from a drawer and then took one of the cakes. “Let’s go.” He started for the door.

Ai turned and stared. “Masato, what are you doing with that cake?”

“Well…” He looked back. “Christmas _is_ a holiday for lovers.” He felt his cheeks go hot. “I made an extra because I had… hoped to share one with you… if you don’t mind, that is.”

“Why would I mind?”

“Well, we’ll have to share the plate…”

“It isn’t as if we aren’t a couple. Sharing a plate isn’t a problem.”

His whole face felt like it was on fire from embarrassment. “Let’s go and clean up so we can eat, alright?”

Ai smiled. “Of course. Let’s go.” He went to Masato, took the utensils, and opened the door; the pair went back to the kitchen, looking forward to eating their Christmas cake.


End file.
